Hunting Chaos
by Dinky Barrel
Summary: The children of Chaos want to retrieve what has been stolen from them by one of their own. Who better to track Yuber down, than Yuber himself? (One-shot) Reviews appreciated.


Hunting Chaos

_In the Beginning, there was 'Darkness'._

_Then, the 'Darkness' shed a 'Tear'._

_From the 'Tear', the brothers Sword and Shield were born._

_Shield claimed it could defend against any attack._

_Sword claimed it could slice through anything._

_The brothers began a legendary battle._

_At the end, both Sword and Shield were shattered._

_Sword became the sky, Shield became the earth, and the sparks from the battle became the stars. _

_The Twenty-Seven jewels that adorned Sword and Shield became the Twenty-Seven True Runes._

_And the world came into being._

_Such was the most triumphant moment of Chaos. This was the story that was told by the Eight-fold, for it was the one who saw worlds eternities before they began. From this Rune of Chaos, were eight children. True to their nature, they argued and quarrelled amongst each other, each seeking power over the other, never ending strife existed between the eight children of Eight-fold. For they were the children of Chaos. Forever discontent they were for they sought a peace within them that would never be. Even as they battled amongst themselves, they fought a common enemy that threatened to bring their existences to an end. Yet, some say, through their stalemate, it already had. Dharma. The Order. The one who existed between Chaos, it was that which lay between Life and Death. Eternal stagnation. Eternity. Within the darkened void that the children lived, they guarded their 'Father' jealously, and then one day, their quarrels became intense and in the Chaos, one child stole it and fled to the world of mortals to find a hiding place. He was the embodiment of the end, Death, he saw the world through his mismatched eyes and upon him was the curse that his brothers and sisters struck him down with. An eternal thirst for death that was only soothed through the emergence of his 'Father's' presence. His name, was Yuber. To the world, he was Chaos. For the world knew not, that he was only one, of eight. And within the darkened void of shadows, the remaining seven continued their council of endless confrontation…_

Dark calm… eerie and smooth in its voice… but that was all that was within the void.

_"He has not yet returned… I fancy that the fool will not return even when the curse becomes too overpowering to bear."_

Gentle whisper, quiet and pleading yet stubborn in its stand, it belay the underlying schemes that lay beneath its existence.

_"Perhaps. But his presence there has served us all well, everyday we grow stronger through the Chaos that is born from his trail of destruction. Leave him be."_

Firm and angry yet wise and all-knowing, the unhidden emotion that bubbled and rose to the surface of the void like bubbles of magma.

_"You forget, that in his wake, Dharma too has taken its place. After the Death, there is nothing. An Eternity of Nothing. Even Chaos was born from Dharma."_

Lilting and inquisitive, to bring a sense of wonder into the world, what came to be from it was forgotten in minutes then returned again an eternity after.

_"Then we should go into the world as he does and bring about our own chaos. It is only through the ever-changing cycle of life and death do we exist and grow."_

A hiss like a serpent's breath, treacherous yet somehow trustable. Every word was a lie that became truth.

_"We cannot, for it is also through Dharma that the cycle may continue."_

A growl, vicious and crude yet beyond the tone was patience and care.

_"We must have him return to us… no… we only need our 'Father'… We have no need for him."_

A whisper so soft it was almost unheard… an aged tired voice that hung on the darkness like the silent stars in the sky.

_"… …Then who shall bring our 'Father'  back?"_

Silence. Not one would have the answer. For he who had deserted them now held power beyond any which they might withstand. The second voice spoke again, at the same time sliding from the endless void into the form of ethereal beauty. She was pale like the moon, with rippling raven hair that flowed like endless, trailing streams in the void, she was draped in robes of eternal darkness and her eyes were two drops of fresh blood on white silk. Around her was an air of subservience and yet a faint hint of manipulative power oiled itself around her pleading voice. Deception at its best.

_"Only Yuber might bring back Yuber. He shall return… in his own time."_

Immediately opposite, the one before her materialised, rippling the darkness as he plunged through. Clad in a suit of heavy black armour and armed with broad sword larger than any mortal man might wield, surrounding his form was a river of crimson, a flowing red cape. In his hand he held a horned helmet. His hair was like starlight, platinum and almost a shade of blue, unforgiving, hardened features, decisive and piercing were his icy blue eyes. One who came before death, War. 

_"It seems that you fear him, sister? For all your treachery you fail to bring him down. He does not listen to anyone. Be still then. Your lies are worthless in our presence."_

Her eyes narrowed just slightly, but said nothing more, a chuckle that sounded more like a sliding of sand through the hour glass resonated. An emaciated youth in off-white robes came into sight standing close to her as though he was already there. His body was marred by many scars and his robes spattered by mud and yet he retained some form of the his once handsome features. Not a hair was found on his head, and one of his ruby eyes sealed shut by a hideous, disfiguring scar, the other was wide and plain for all to see. A flurry of emotion visible to all. He hid nothing on his own, only damaged and sullied by his twin who would always stand side by side to him. Truth. 

_"Lie or not, Ptolydese… Scyllia has a point… only Yuber might bring back Yuber… I believe that Rianus has something might interest all of us…"_

A feral glare looked as though to pierce the youth right through the heart as a beastly figure emerged. It looked like many a monster, beasts melded together into one horrific abomination, yet its yellow eyes were human-like. Slowly the beast groaned as its form twisted and shaped into one less unsightly, it stood then as a beast-man. Appearances counted as nothing to him as he was Humanity in all its true, beastly forms. Rianus had not counted on having his hand revealed so soon. He opened one claw, never taking his eyes off the smirking boy, and a piece of blackness with a corona of crimson floated within the confines of his hand. Scyllia raised one delicate eyebrow.

_"A shadow?"_

_"A piece of it. Of -his- shadow. A shard that I have seized from him in our battle. I realise that it did not escape Scyus' notice… unfortunately."_

The youth grinned innocently at the beast-man. One could not blame him, it was the truth and Scyus' duty was to reveal it. A flighty giggle emanated from the darkness as a flaming haired child spun round and round into view. She was dressed in colours of the rainbow, of nature, in her hair fluttered golden leaves of autumn, her violet eyes playful and curious and in her hands she held a brush dipped in a paint of ever-changing hues. The second eldest, Creation.

_"I believe then, I have a job to do?"_

_"I think not, Generi."_

The five who had come turned immediately to the one who had raised the objection. He was aged and yet his russet eyes burned with youthful, almost feverish light. Snowy white hair, tangled and knotted, he wore the clothes of a hermit, brown coarse material unlike the fancy garments of his other siblings. Through his eyes he saw what would be, though ever changing it was. Future. Of all the children, they disregarded him the most for he spoke endless and numerous warnings, ruined their plans and other unpleasantries. They turned away at once at the sight. Still he persisted in his foresight.__

_"If you send Yuber to bring Yuber back, the battle that will ensue shall allow Dharma to triumph over all… I have foreseen it…"_

Mocking laughter and jeers echoed throughout the void.

_"You, wretched Sherdaine, have spoken of your prophesies that never come to be. We have no time for the likes of your mad banter."_

_"Then we shall let Kurai decide."_

They turned to the empty space in the circle, a misty figure floating silently, all the time watching. Before Creation, there was Darkness. Without much form, the translucent form hovered, shifting about in an imaginary wind. Kurai, the Eldest looked at her siblings, expression unreadable. In the time that she took to answer, stars began to light up in the void, ten, twenty, fifty, hundred… she watched all these with furrowed brow.

_"Fate is not unchangeable… that is why we still exist…the hundred and eight Stars of Destiny are unfolding once more. They are the intermediate, born from the strife that we came to be. -Pesmerga- shall retrieve our 'Father'…"_

The five grinned triumphantly, as Sherdaine slunk back into the shadows. Not only had their sister agreed, she even gave their soon to be formed hound dog a name. He would be the replacement, Yuber was too big a hindrance to their individual plans…

_"… and Yuber."_

Indignant, suppressed shrieks of rage almost escaped their throats. Kurai ignored them, her eyes fixed on the stars. 

_"The hundred and eight Stars will guide him and watch over these events. No harm shall come to the world under their care. That is what I believe…"_

With that, she let her consciousness cease to exist on the plane. Scyllia glanced at the second Eldest who pranced about painting shapes into the void, in the world, several new stars were born. Rianus grunted something guttural under his breath, as he relented his hold over the shadow to the two who would take charge of the birth. A smug smile painted on her face as Scyllia closed her fingers over the darkness. Generi might give him life, but it is she who will make him what he is. Power, life, Creation breathed all these into the shapeless form, it grew, expanding taking shape. It became a man, bare, naked, and then Scyllia's work began. Generi faded into the darkness, her childish expression narrowing into one of warning, Scyllia simply returned her glare with a knowing smile. The man had begun to rouse, it was time. Her features schooled into one of concern and relief, she lifted his head, and stared into his confused mismatched eyes, delicate fingers running through raven hair. Deep down, she felt her insides twist with revulsion as she saw the face that she despised so, grudgingly she admitted the birth had been perfect. Almost too perfect. Her right hand reached for his, seeking out the mark that made them what they were, the mark of the Eight-Devil…nothing. As she had expected. He stared at her nonplussed. 

_"…Where…am I?"_

_"Thank the Runes… you are alright… brother."_

~*~

Author's Notes: Bloody 'Ell…. I've had the idea swimming in my head for ages. Yeah, I know it's a funky ending but if you've paid attention, or weeded through who is what, you should pretty much be able to tell what happened next. Everything here is pretty much made up, pay no attention to the names, other than 'Generi' and 'Kurai' none of the names are meant to make sense, they just sound nice. ^^" 

Mostly inspired by all the Yuber/Pes debate that's gone on for goodness knows how long, two particular theories that caught my eye was how Yuber might have stolen the Eight-Fold Rune, and then one about Yuber being Pes' shadow. I just twisted that one around a bit. You could do pretty much anything you want to Yuber and Pes since next to no concrete evidence is shown with regards to who they really are or their purpose in the Suiko-verse save according to Murayama (who is now apparently not with Konami, check the ending credits of Suiko3, he's not there.) the final Suikoden will involve a battle between Pes and Yuber.

Forgive me for being so incoherent in both story and notes. ^^" I've never been coherent… 


End file.
